


The Honeymoon Suite

by MxEnby (RainbowSlushee)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinda?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Q shows up, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because no one messes with Q's favs except Q, except not really, they mostly just helped things along tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSlushee/pseuds/MxEnby
Summary: When Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay wake up to discover themselves in an unknown room, experiencing the effects of some unknown substance, and being observed by their unknown captors, it doesn't take long before they find themselves tangled together in the nearby bed. After all, that's the reason their captors had drugged them in the first place. Right?





	The Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again, literally writing until the last freaking minute despite my best attempts at getting things done earlier. Oh well, new tradition I guess. Anyways, tada! This is one of two gift fics I wrote this year for the Star Trek Secret Santa.
> 
> This one is for Kaity (angelicsharonraydor) who asked for Janeway/Chakotay Aliens Made Them Do It (or Angst with a Happy Ending so I threw a little bit in there at the end but not nearly as much as I'd been hoping for)
> 
> Also, ignore the title - it's horrible and my brain is literally a potato right now.

The first thing Chakotay notices when he wakes up is that he's definitely not on Voyager anymore. The second thing he notices is that he's not alone.

  

"Captain?"

 

A groan comes from the woman laying nearby, and Chakotay knows exactly when Janeway realizes where they are, or rather where they are _not_ , because she flies into a seated position so quickly she makes herself dizzy.

 

Clutching her head, Janeway makes a cursory sweep of the room they're in with her bleary eyes, not actually taking in anything beyond the fact that they're both on the floor. "Report?"

 

"Not much to say at this point," Chakotay says as he climbs up into a nearby armchair. "I just regained consciousness a few minutes ago. We're obviously not on our ship anymore."

 

Janeway accepts the hand offered to her as she drags herself to her feet and immediately collapses across the small couch facing Chakotay's chair. "I called for Red Alert. I remember the alarm, and the flashing red that goes with it, and I remember Tuvok saying something that had both of us jumping to our feet, but I can't recall what it was." She pinches the bridge of her nose as her attempts to remember more cause her head to pound. "What's the last thing you remember?"

 

"We were under attack. A ship appeared from out of nowhere while we were making scans of a, uh," Chakotay squints in both concentration and in pain as a headache builds at the effort.

 

"A dwarf star," Janeway says, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. "We were scanning a dwarf star, but I can't remember why. Damn it, is it just me, or is it impossible to get comfortable on this thing?" She shifts around a little more before giving up and dragging her fingers through her hair, remembering too late that she'd had it pulled into a bun.

 

Chakotay tries not to smile at the amusingly frustrated look on his Captain's face. "If it's the couch," he says, "then I doubt you'll have any better luck with the other chair. I think I preferred the floor."

 

"That doesn't rule out it being me, though, being _us_." Janeway drops her head into her hands, elbows propped upon her knees. "I feel like I'm about to crawl out of my own skin. Or rip it off."

 

Chakotay hums and wiggles briefly. "Definitely us then. I've had what feels like an entire colony of ants setting up camp under my skin since I woke up." He grimaces as a wave of heat accompanies the words. "Make that _fire_  ants."

 

"Well, you're certainly better at hiding your discomfort than I am." Janeway grinds her hands into her eyes and huffs. "I'm thinking this isn't just us struggling to get our bearings straight after being attacked."

 

Chakotay nods and glances around the room. He probably should have done so as soon as he woke up, but he can't bring himself to care about it. He also can't bring himself to care when his attention almost immediately returns to the Captain. "You think something's been done to us."

 

"Or is still being done to us," Janeway says as she rises to her feet only to sway and lose her balance. She lands back on the couch and blows at the hair that'd fallen loose from her bun. "I think it's getting worse."

 

"I think we're being watched, Captain," Chakotay says, alternating between trying to study the room and keeping an eye on Janeway, though the latter is quickly becoming the greater interest.

 

It takes a moment for Chakotay's words to register, and when they do Janeway lifts her head from where it'd fallen back against the cushions and squints her eyes at the room in general. "Who? Where?"

 

"I don't know, but I think that's a camera."

 

Janeway drags her eyes to where Chakotay is pointing and spots what does in fact appear to be a camera hanging from the ceiling a corner of the room. Her eyes sweep across the ceiling and she jerks her head at the Commander. "There's another one behind you."

 

"And a third behind you," he says, eyes directed at a spot on the wall across from him. "I think it's safe to say we've been abducted."

 

"Good." Janeway turns to study the camera attached to the wall behind her. "The alternative would have been that Voyager was destroyed and we crashed on some planet where we were found by a friendly local who'd brought us here to recover."

 

"I guess it would be too much to ask for both a friendly, helpful local and a ship that's still in one piece, huh?"

 

Janeway hums in agreement as she makes another attempt at standing, this time making it to the second chair and propping herself against the back of it. "And if it's a choice between being taken from my ship by some hostile life form, and meeting a friendly one because Voyager's been destroyed, I'll fucking offer myself to them."

 

Chakotay raises an eyebrow at the Captain's choice of words, rising to his own feet and unconsciously migrating towards her. "I don't doubt you would, Captain, but we're not even sure what our abductors want with us."

 

Janeway waves a dismissive hand at him. "Doesn't matter. Whatever they do, whatever they _are_  doing to us, with us, for us, against us..." She shakes her head as she loses her initial train of thought. "Tuvok would probably say something about the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few. Or the two. Besides, if Voyager is still out there, then she and her crew, _our_  crew, are looking for us."

 

Chakotay smiles at the don't-argue-with-me look on Janeway's face and nods in agreement. "And don't you forget it."

 

Janeway grunts and pushes herself from the chair she'd been clinging to, managing to keep her balance when she takes a step. "Whatever they did to us seems to be wearing off."

 

"Or our bodies are simply adapting."

 

"Or that, yes." Janeway nods. "Either way, I can move easier so I think it's about time we actually checked this place out. Normally I'd have done so earlier, headache and dizziness be damned, but I really couldn't be bothered. Still can't, to be honest, but it gives us something to do and I'm getting restless."

 

Chakotay hums and follows Janeway as she starts roaming the room, hovering close enough to her to jump in if she becomes dizzy again. "And normally our shared apathy about our current situation would be concerning," he says, pointing out another camera, "but I can't bring myself to worry about that, either."

 

"Then don't. Here, help me with the couch. I want to see what's under it."

 

There's nothing under the couch, or either armchair, and the bed they realize had been sitting unnoticed next to the sitting area the entire time also fails to reveal anything interesting. Their unfocused and disorganized search of the room actually turns up very little aside from another two cameras, what they assume to be a number of sensors, and a series of large vents which don't appear to be connected to the main life support systems. If what they believe to be the life supports systems actually _are_  for supporting life. What they do find, however, is something similar to a fridge shoved against a wall, and Janeway doesn't hesitate to grab one of the oddly shaped bottles kept inside of it.

 

"I hope this is Goddamn water, I'm starting to melt over here." She manages to pull the bottle open and gives the contents a sniff. "Can't smell anything, and that's good enough for me."

 

When she lifts the bottle to her lips, though, Chakotay swipes the bottle from her. "I'll test it. We may not be on Voyager but you're still my Captain, and it's my job to keep you safe."

 

Janeway watches as Chakotay takes a long drink from the bottle and passes it back to her when he confirms it is, in fact water. There's no way for them to tell if anythings been put in the water but, as with everything else so far, she doesn't really care, and she empties the bottle in one go.

 

Chakotay grabs an armful of bottles from the chilled box and brings them to the table resting at the foot of the bed- though it had, at one point, been shoved between the armchairs. He's startled into dropping one of the bottles when Janeway's uniform jacket flies past his head, and he turns to find the Captain aimlessly wandering around the room again while fanning herself with a hand.

 

"I think the temperature in here is increasing," she says, yanking her turtleneck off and leaving her in nothing but her undershirt and trousers. She has no idea when she'd lost her shoes, or her socks, for that matter, but there are more important things to be concerned about. Not literally, though, since she's never felt more unconcerned about anything in her life.

 

Chakotay follows her lead and strips down to his undershirt as well, then gets rid of that, too, since the fire ants from earlier haven't actually gone away. "I don't think it's the room," he says, staring at his toes and wondering if his own shoes and socks are with the Captain's.

 

"You think this is part of whatever our reclusive hosts did, or seem to still be doing, to us?"

 

"There isn't any precipitation forming on the bottles-"

 

"Condensation. Precipitation is something else. I think. Doesn't matter. Pass me another bottle."

 

Chakotay does, and when Janeway starts chugging he automatically holds a hand to the small of her back to keep her balanced. He keeps it there even after her bottle is empty, but she doesn't seem to mind.

 

Janeway opens another bottle and offers it to the Commander. "Here, you're obviously feeling the same symptoms as I am." She makes a gesture at him with the bottle and stares pointedly at his bared chest.

 

Chakotay accepts the water with a nod and immediately downs half of it, hand still resting against the curve of Janeway's back. When he lowers the bottle he finds that the Captain hasn't stopped staring at his chest, and he raises an amused eyebrow. "You know, many people consider it rude to stare."

 

"Can you blame me? You standing there looking like that while I'm over here most likely looking like an utter mess." She brings a hand up to drag through tangled hair still trying to hold the shape of the bun it'd been in.

 

"Here, let me just..." Chakotay places his bottle of water back on the table and brings his free hand up to brush through Janeway's hair, working out the tangles while shaking the few remaining hair pins from the long strands.

 

Janeway hum contently as he continues combing through her hair with his fingers, eyelids struggling to stay open. "Better, I hope?"

 

"Better." Chakotay's movements slow, hand simply stroking through the hair now. "But I think you looked just fine before, too."

 

Janeway's eyes lock with Chakotay's and they stare at each other for a few long moments, the hand in her hair now resting at the base of her skull. "Are our captors behind this?" Her own hands have moved to rest against Chakotay's chest, and her eyes drop to stare at him again.

 

"Would we be doing this if we were on Voyager?" The hand that Chakotay still has resting against Janeway's back flexes and he unconsciously pulls her against him. He's not sure who moves first, or if they move simultaneously, but without realizing it his eyes have closed and they're kissing.

 

He begins walking backwards towards the bed, pulling Janeway with him as they continue to kiss. When the reach the side of the bed, he bends in order to grip her behind the thighs and lifts up, breaking the kiss to swing them around before carefully dropping the Captain in the middle of the mattress. He falls to his knees beside her and she sits up to meet him as he kisses her firmly, pulling back after only a few moments. Chakotay brings their foreheads together as they sit and breathe the same air.

 

Janeway tilts her head enough to bump their noses together and smiles softly at the man who's very clearly fighting with himself. "It's okay," she says against his lips. "I know you'll make sure I'm well taken care of. You always do. Now let's do this."

 

"Captain," Chakotay says, voice hoarse and hand trembling as it slowly trails down her neck. " _Kathryn_." He presses their lips together again and both hands move to drag teasing fingertips across her collarbones before drifting down her chest.

 

Janeway shivers when his touch becomes feather-light, and she presses into him, moaning into his mouth when he carefully runs his palms over her covered nipples. She grips his hands and grinds them into her with more force before clutching at his biceps, deepening their kiss with another moan.

 

Chakotay gasps as their tongues slide together and drops his hands to the hem of Janeway's undershirt, tugging at it urgently. They part long enough for him to pull the shirt from her body, and as soon as it's gone they press together again, teeth clicking with the force of it.

 

When he brings his hands down to flatten them against the small of her back, Janeway wraps her arms around his neck and tosses a leg over his hip. She reaches back and quickly unclasps her bra as their hips begin to grind together, tossing it to the side before crushing he uncovered breasts against Chakotay's naked chest.

 

She finds herself nearly climbing his body in an attempt to get closer, straddling his thighs and biting her own lip as she grinds down against the hardness she feels pressed beneath her. One of her hands tugs at Chakotay's hair, pulling him into another kiss as her other hand drags one of his between them. She leads his hand to rest against the front of her pants and moans against his lips when a nearly violent jerk of his hips sends shivers down her spine.

 

Chakotay breaks the kiss and presses his face into Janeway's neck, one hand undoing her trousers while the other continues to hold her against him. He pushes his hand down the front of her opened pants and teases his fingers across her panties to rest his palm against her covered pussy.

 

Janeway groans and clutches at the man's shoulders as she presses against his hand. "Damn it, Chakotay, if you don't hurry this up then I'm going to throw you down on your back and sit on your face until you pass out!" She drives her hips down in emphasis and chokes on a gasp as is causes his hand to cup her firmly.

 

Chakotay actually whimpers at Janeway's words, hips twitching and hands squeezing. The one between her legs rubs against her panties firmly and his hips jerk forcefully when his fingers immediately become slick. " _Fuck_  you're wet."

 

Janeway grunts and starts circling her hips. "Can you blame me?"

 

Chakotay pulls his hand free and begins nipping at her neck. "You're sure about this? We're probably both going to regret it once we're out of here and away from whatever is-"

 

"What part of 'sitting on your face until you pass out' don't you understand?"

 

Chakotay presses himself closer and keeps going, urging Janeway onto her back as he sucks a mark into her neck. He places a soft kiss against the underside of her jaw before pulling back to look at her with heavy-lidded eyes. "You're beautiful," he says, hands gliding up her torso and firmly cupping her breasts. He teasingly circles her nipples with his thumbs and watches as her head drops back, delighting in the shiver that wracks her body when he scrapes his thumbnails against the hardened nubs. He presses a quick kiss to her lips before trailing a line of kisses down her neck and over her chest, tongue alternating between flicking each nipple as his hands squeeze her breasts together.

 

Janeway gasps as her back arches, hands covering Chakotay's and forcing him to grip her breasts tighter for a few moments before shoving them down between her legs.

 

Taking the hint, Chakotay pulls at the Captain's trousers and her hips lift eagerly as he pulls them down and off her legs. Her hands settle against his head as his lips drag down her belly, teeth nipping at the skin just below her belly button. He pants hotly against her skin as his fingertips stroke up her legs before hooking into the band of her panties and tugging.

 

Her hips arch up again as Chakotay slowly eases the cloth down to reveal the thatch of hair between her legs, and Janeway moans when his lips begin to press wet kisses into her inner thigh. Her legs fall open for him, and she releases her grip on his hair in order to take hold of herself.

 

Chakotay lifts his head to find his new lover gazing at him through glazed eyes, hands massaging her own breasts and fingers playing with her nipples. They stare at each other as he slides his hands between her thighs and teases her lips with the pads of his thumbs.

 

Janeway gasps and tosses her head back as he presses his thumbs in more firmly, rubbing them against her folds briefly. She lets go of her chest and grips the backs of her knees, shamelessly holding herself open.

 

Chakotay whines, dropping to his belly and using his fingers to spread her pussy lips. His eyes lock onto her wet core and he stretches leans forward to drag his tongue through her heat, relishing the breathless moan that he pulls from her. He tastes her again and brings his right hand up to rub at her opening with his fingers, slicking them with her wetness. His tongue plays around her clit and she gasps, hips jerking as he seals his lips around it and sucks.

 

Janeway's hands fly between her legs to grasp his hair. "Oh,  I should have known that that smart mouth of yours would be good at this. _Shit_."

 

Chakotay thrusts his fingers into her deeply and moans against her, grinding his own hips into the bed when she cries out. He pulls he knees up under him, fingers starting to ease in and out of her as his other hand flies down to fumble with his own trousers. He yanks them open and quickly pulls himself out, moaning as he pumps his throbbing cock a few times to ease the pressure.

 

Janeway cries out as the Commander turned lover continues to suck and lick her clit, hands pulling at his hair and leg locking around his head to crush his face into her. He fucks into her hard and deep, and her hips begin jerking, pussy grinding desperately. She feels the Commander moan into her again and she cries out brokenly as her orgasm is ripped from her, hips jackhammering against his face.

 

Chakotay works her through her climax, tongue flattened over her throbbing clit and fingers twisting into her spasming hole. He pulls his face back a her trembling begins to subside, taking a deep lungful of air and absentmindedly wiping the slickness from his face. He keeps his fingers pressed deeply inside of her, palm resting flat, and lifts himself up to sit back on his heels when she releases her grip on him.

 

Janeway tries to even out her breathing and casually teases her fingers across her own skin. "You better hope there's more than that, otherwise I'll be tempted to follow through on my earlier threat.

 

Chakotay raises an eyebrow and jerks his hips up to draw the Captain's attention to the very hard cock still jutting from his open trousers. "There's more. But first..."

 

Janeway inhales sharply when Chakotay leans forward and the fingers still inside her twist. The Commander props himself on his left arm and hovers over her body as the palm of his hand begins pressing into her mound, fingers spreading apart inside her. Breathing hitching as his palm moves in a circular grind, she trembles as his fingers rub against her from within, and the indirect pressure against her clit has her gasping for air.

 

Chakotay increases the pressure and stretches down to kiss the skin just above her hip bone. "That's it, just a little more. God, you're stunning."

 

Janeway's body tenses and she grips the bedsheets, nearly sobbing as she's hit by a second wave of pleasure that has her clenching and gushing around her lover's fingers.

 

Chakotay finally pulls his fingers free and shoves the rest of his clothing down his hips, kicking them to the floor as he curls over Janeway's trembling body. He grabs himself and pumps his shaft briskly, spreading her juices over his erection before settling into position. He squeezes the base of his cock and holds the tip against her still pulsing hole, leaning down to kiss her as he starts pressing in. He drags his fingers up between her folds as he fills her completely in one smooth push, and her body spasms as he brushes against her swollen clit.

 

The touch has Janeway gasping into the kiss and choking on a moan as her overstimulated body shudders from another small orgasm, throbbing around Chakotay as her legs snap around his waist. She holds him tightly, ankles locked against his back and nails digging into his shoulders.

 

Chakotay breaks the kiss with a loud groan and drives his hips as far into his lover as possible, right arm wrapping around her lower back and head dropping to the curve of her neck. "You feel amazing."

 

Janeway clutches at him, chest heaving and legs trembling as he pulls his hips back and shakily drives forward again. "You have no idea," she says on a gasp, keening when he slides against her just right.

 

Chakotay begins working up a steady rhythm, gasping against Janeway's skin as he pulls his arm out from under her to grip her thigh. He sucks another mark into her neck as her legs fall open again, grunting when her hands drop to his ass. He lifts his head from her neck, groaning as she grips a cheek in each hand, and an embarrassingly loud whine is punched out of him when she drives him harder into her.

 

Their eyes lock and, on the next thrust in, Chakotay crushes their lips together again, swallowing the sounds Janeway makes as his tongue fucks into her mouth in time with his hips. He brings a hand down to work at her clit again, determined to bring her as much pleasure as possible as his hips begin slamming forward hard enough to shake the bed.

 

Janeway gasps into his mouth and tangles her fingers within the sheets near her head as her hips try to meet Chakotay's with every thrust, rolling into him unevenly. She breaks their kiss with a drawn out moan and throws her head back as his thumb continues to rub her clit vigorously, eyelashes fluttering and breasts bouncing wildly when his pace quickens.

 

Chakotay grits his teeth as his hips begin pumping erratically, trying to hold off his own orgasm as his hand moves furiously between them. "Come on, come on, one more time, you can do it."

 

Janeway releases her hold on the sheets and claws at her lover's back, body spasming as she shakes and sobs through her fourth orgasm.

 

Chakotay groans deeply as her throbbing pussy squeezes him, and he wraps his arms around her back, driving into her hard and grinding their hips together viciously as his vision goes white. They both gasp when he comes, hips jerking and cock throbbing as he empties himself into her.

 

They're both still trying to catch their breaths, Chakotay gently easing his softening dick from Janeway's aching hole, when what sounds like an explosion is immediately followed by the room shaking violently.

 

The lights cut out, an alarm begins blaring outside of the room, and Janeway pulls herself up, grimacing at the mess between her legs. "Sounds like the honeymoon's over."

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time there was a ship hiding within the silence of subspace. Aboard this ship was a room, and within this room was a large, amphibious humanoid screeching and hissing at other large, amphibious humanoids as they attempted to regain control over the ship which had, for whatever reason, decided it didn't much like hiding within subspace anymore.

 

Now, the large, amphibious humanoid had a very good reason for hiding his ship within subspace, for near the center of the ship sat a series of very important rooms equipped with very important monitors and very important-looking machinery. These very important rooms were attached to another group of equally important rooms, each containing a different species of humanoid to be studied and reported on.

 

The large, amphibious humanoid also had a very good reason to be screeching and hissing at the other humanoids as, upon leaving subspace, his ship was greeted by another. This other ship was not nearly as big or as strong as his, but that hardly mattered as the large, amphibious humanoid soon realized that his ship had also, for whatever reason, decided that it didn't much like being well armed and well defended anymore.

 

This was good news for the smaller ship, as within the larger ship there sat a very important room, and within this very important room was a very important Captain and her very important First Officer. Unfortunately for the large, amphibious humanoid and his ship, this very important Captain and her very important First Officer just so happen to have been taken from the smaller ship. It was hardly surprising, then, when the smaller ship began firing on the large, amphibious humanoid and his now disarmed and undefended ship.

 

All of the screeching and the hissing and the many blaring alarms aboard the ship, however, was quick to become annoying, and really, how's one supposed to enjoy causing chaos in the first place when there's all that noise? Ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

The Captain of the alien vessel is screeching and hissing at his crew, demanding to know what's happening, when the ship is rocked by another hit from their attackers, and a work station explodes. Various crew members are screeching updates, but they can barely be heard over the alarms going off around them, and the Captain begins screeching into a communication device. The screeching suddenly becomes louder, and it takes a moment for him to realize it's because the alarms have cut out. The lack of alarms has the Captain screeching another series of orders when a movement catches his eye, and as he watches, a form emerges from a shadowed corner. The man who appears in front of him looks to be the same species as one which his crew has been studying, and the Captain immediately begins screeching for security personnel.

 

The intruder, however, brings a finger up in front of the Captain's face, says, "Hold that thought," and suddenly everyone in the room is frozen in place. Quite unfortunate for the officer whose hand had just been crushed between two pieces of equipment.

 

The Captain blinks, screeching internally when he realizes that moving his eyes is one of the only movements he can make. That, and breathing, so at least he's not suffocating.

 

The man in front of him glances around the room, not even batting an eye as the ship takes another bone-rattling hit, and nonchalantly wanders over to one of the work stations. He shoves the officer assigned there out of his way and begins poking at random buttons before addressing the room in general.

 

"Have you ever heard of the Q Continuum? No?" His head turns, eyes locking onto the Captain frozen in his chair. "Well, you have now."

 

He begins sauntering around the room, poking at buttons and switches and monitors and crew members' faces.

 

"We are Q," the man says, pulling open an officer's mouth and peering inside. "I am Q. And it appears that we have a lot in common. Actually, we only have one thing in common, thank the Continuum. Specifically, the propensity for observing other lifeforms."

 

The man calling himself Q takes a seat atop a nearby station, glancing around as the action sets off a series of random beeps.

 

"I've been observing you, Captain. And I've also been known to observe a few of the species you currently have locked away here. Now," he says, sighing dramatically, "I _know_  I shouldn't have preferences - it's like choosing a favorite child - but I do. Unfortunately for you, one of my favorites has been spending quite a lot of unwanted time aboard your ship."

 

Q hops to his feet again and approaches the Captain's chair, turning and sprawling across the frozen man's lap with a smile. He flutters his eyelashes as the ship shudders under the continued attack, and strokes a finger across the Captain's jaw.

 

"I'm sure you're probably wondering how it is that you've come under attack by such a  _primitive_  ship when you'd been so cleverly hidden from them just a few minutes ago, and the answers quite simple, really." He pinches the Captain's chin between two fingers and stares into his eyes. "Their ship may not have had the ability to follow you into subspace, by _I_  have the ability to pull you back out. I could also cut power to your shields and weapons if I so chose to, which would prove most inconvenient if you'd recently angered someone, even if that someone would normally pose no threat to you. Oh, I'm sorry, it appears that I already _have_  disabled your ship. What a shame."

 

Q stands again and circles around to drape his arms across the back the Captain's chair, leaning in to speak directly into his ear.

 

"They might go easy on you if you give them something nice. Or something that you've recently taken from them." Q grins cruelly. "Just a suggestion."

 

* * *

 

The crew of Voyager isn't sure why the alien ship had left subspace, or why their shields never had never gone up. They'd opened fire and continued to do so even while wondering why the other ship wasn't firing back, and they'd been even more confused when they received a message telling them that their Captain and First Officer had been placed on an inbound shuttle. They had, however, stopped the phaser fire to focus on getting the shuttle on board, and before they'd gotten a chance to continue their assault, the ship had already begun their reentry into subspace.

 

Captain Janeway doesn't know any more than her crew about what had just happened, but she does order them to get the hell out of there at maximum warp. With all the questions already going around, no one even bothers asking why their Captain and First Officer seem to be wearing each others uniform jackets.

 

* * *

 

A few after getting back to the ship, Janeway sits curled over her desk in her silent ready room with a PADD in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. Eyes on the PADD in front of her, she lifts the mug to take a sip only to frown when she realizes it's empty. She drops the mug to her desk and props her head up on her freed hand, focusing on the words in front of her until the quiet is broken by the door chime.

 

"Come in," she says, not even bothering to see who it is.

 

"I wasn't aware you were scheduled to work the night shift."

 

Janeway's head jerks up at the voice to find Chakotay standing at ease in front of her desk.

 

"Just going over the Doctor's preliminary report." She holds her PADD up briefly. "What is it that you needed, Commander?"

 

"To speak with the Captain. Off the clock."

 

Janeway glances at the report again before dropping it to her desk and standing from her chair. She grabs her empty mug and gestures with it towards the sitting area before placing it in the replicator. She takes her time ordering another coffee and simply stares at the dark liquid for a few minutes after it's in her hands.

 

"Captain, I need to apologize."

 

"Chakotay-"

 

"Please."

 

Janeway turns and sits, motioning for him to continue.

 

"What happened was outside of our control but I need you to know...you  _deserve_ to know..."

 

"Commander?"

 

Chakotay drops his head into his hands and sighs deeply before falling back into the couch cushions, gazing at the ceiling as if it holds all the answers.

 

"I can't begin to tell you how ashamed of myself I am. How sorry I am for my actions, for the trust that I've broken." He meets the Captain's gaze but looks away again almost immediately. "I _enjoyed_  it. I enjoyed it more than I should have because I'd imagined it before. Not the abduction or the aliens doing whatever it is that they did to us, but you. Laid out beneath me. I've wanted that - wanted  _you_  - for longer than I care to admit and part of me....part of me didn't want to stop."

 

"I know."

 

"What?"

 

Janeway sighs and waits until Chakotay is looking at her again. "I said I know. Well, sort of." At Chakotay's confused look she continues. "The Doctor's report. From what he's gathered it appears that we were both exposed to a highly customized combination of chemicals, like some kind of artificial pheromone designed to sedate certain areas of our brains and stimulate others. Specifically, we lost our impulse control, had our inhibitions put on hold, and got a major energy boost."

 

"Yes, I figured most of that out pretty quickly."

 

"The key here is that we lost our _impulse_  control, not our _self_ -control. We had a lot of built-up energy, sure, but the chemicals were never designed to influence how we used it." She sets her still-full mug on the table in front of her and turns her entire body to face Chakotay. "I'm willing to bet our captors had been wanting to see things play out as naturally as possible."

 

Understanding crosses Chakotay's face. "It wasn't forcing me to do anything. It just allowed me to give into something I'd normally resist because I no longer cared about the consequences."

 

"More or less." Chakotay grimaces, mouth opening to speak until Janeway raises a hand to hold him off. "Don't. Whatever you're going to say, whatever you're no doubt going to apologize for, _don't_ , because you're forgetting something. I was swimming in the same fake pheromones you were."

 

The silence stretches out between them as the words settle over them in a warm wave, thick and nearly stifling. The Captain holds her breath and forces herself not to turn away as Chakotay's eyes frantically dart across her face. They finally settle on her own eyes and they stare at each other for several long moments before all of the air in the Commander's body leaves him in a single exhale.

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah," Janeway says, releasing the breath she herself had been holding, " _Oh_."

 

"Captain-"

 

"Kathryn. I'm off the clock, remember?" Her lips quirk into a half smirk briefly before falling again.

 

"Kathryn." Chakotay's head dips slowly in a nod and his eyes trail towards the PADD that had been left on the desk. "In the Doctor's report, was there any mention of...residual effects?"

 

"Not that I'm aware of. What kind of residual effects?"

 

Chakotay's eyes snap to the Captain's once more and, instead of answering, he leans in and presses their lips together in a firm kiss. Janeway inhales sharply but doesn't pull away, eyelashes fluttering as she enjoys the simple contact.

 

Chakotay pulls back just enough to speak, lips still touching. "The kind that made not doing that impossible."

 

"I see." Janeway leans far enough away to make eye contact again and clears her throat. "Well, normally I'd send you directly to the Doctor for additional tests but I don't think there's any real risk in leaving that until tomorrow."

 

"And what about Starfleet propriety? You're always the first to insist that it would be inappropriate for the Captain to become involved with one of her officers."

 

"True, but you and I both know there aren't any rules against it. Besides, we've just established that there's been a- _mutual attraction_  between us for some time, and we've never let it compromise our professional decisions before, have we?"

 

"Aside from the times that we have? No."

 

"And we've disagreed before."

 

"That's putting it mildly."

 

" _And_  we haven't let our _disagreements_  compromise our professionalism, either, have we?"

 

"I'd say we're getting along pretty well, all things considered."

 

"Well, then I don't see this being a problem, so long as we can maintain the same level of professionalism that we have been these past years."

 

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be accused of being a hypocrite by half the crew."

 

Janeway smiles and stands. "Good. Now, we no doubt need to discuss things further but this is not the time to be doing so. I really have no wish to see any part of the night shift, so I think we'd better get out of here. Care to join me for a drink in my quarters? God knows we both need it."

 

Chakotay grabs the untouched coffee and follows her towards the door. "I think I'll pass on the drink itself, but I'd be more than willing to draw you a bath while you enjoy one."

 

Janeway smiles and takes Chakotay's arm in hers. "Oh, you really know how to win a girl over."


End file.
